Perfect Memory
by krystalaster27
Summary: Kisah rumit antara TRAUMA, MISTERI, DENDAM, yang melibatkan kehidupan pribadi para Polisi, Detektif, dkk... /Kyu, Hae, Won, Bum, Chul, and other... / ff ini lebih unik dibandingkan MSOI. kkkkkk
1. Chapter 1

Teaser acak!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ktika melihat kilasan masa depan dari banyak pihak?"

"PERFECT MEMORY!"

"Jadi kau adalah otak mereka? Oh, sugguh mengesankan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan misteri keluarga Kim?"

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?"

"Kyu... Bagaimana kami bisa mengerti jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini?"

"Adikku... Dia adikku yang menghilang."

"Henry Lau, polisi dari Dongdaemun."

"Bagaimanapun kami adalah bawahanmu, semua perintah akan kami laksanakan."

"Bersiapkah kau bertarung?"

"Jangan konyol! Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kibum! Mereka berada di posisi yang berbeda."

"Lalu apa ini? Trauma? Yang benar saja."

"Dia menyembunyikan orangtuanya di mana?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Divisi mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Detektif, panggil detektif Cho!"

"Kemiripan? Yang benar saja."

"Kim Kibum. Jelaskan padaku, siapa yang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi?"

"Pembunuhan berantai... Berdasarkan analisaku, ada pola tertentu yang digunakan."

"Film zaman ini terlalu kontroversional."

"Bahkan jika Donghae mati ketika bertugas, aku takkan sudi menggantikannya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tembakan?"

"Tembakan... Senjata ilegal."

"Kyuhyun-ah, siapa yg kau sebut dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Jadi dia..."

"Sterilisasi?"

"Sterilisasi lokasi?"

"Ayolah, kapan kita beraksi?"

"Well, jadi hal tidak logis seperti apalagi yang dimilikinya?"

"Jangan menulis kisah tentang hantu! Apalagi kau menulisnya di dalam ruangan yang remang."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hantu!"

"Ahhh... Pasta! Aku melihat dia memakan pasta."

"Dinding ini tipis sekali."

"Frekuensi... Infrasonik, audiosonik, ultrasonik... Apakah ada istilah lain? Misalnya Terasonik?"

"Kecepatan cahaya, kurasa lebih ringan jika kusebut kecepatan siput."

"Cepat pilih! Harta, nyawa, atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau menyerahkan dia padaku."

"Orang paling konyol di dunia ini adalah para kritikus."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, mereka tidak ikut beraksi maupun memeras otak. Tapi mereka selalu menghina kita."

"Donghae, kau kenapa?"

"Hei... Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Dari seorang anak panti berubah menjadi anak emas. Ckckck... Mengesankan sekali."

"Kejahatan terjadi bukan karena banyaknya orang jahat berkeliaran."

"Lantas?"

"Kejahatan terjadi karena banyak orang baik yang diam ketika melihat kejahatan."

"Kenapa menggunakan granat?"

"Kita itu polisi, POLISI. Yang memakai granat itu tentara. Aish... Kau membuatku pusing."

"Kyuhyun, aku seperti melihat sherlock sekarang."

"Sherlock Holmes? Bagaimana jika aku sepertinya?"

"Jangan bergurau denganku."

"Well, apalagi sekarang?"

"Seharusnya kita sekarang berada di Jepang! Jepang! Bukannya di Gangnam untuk memberantas tikus."

"Tikus di sini lebih hebat daripada apapun."

"Sisi mana yang kau bilang hebat?"

To be continue...

Ini draft kasar ff yg q bicarakan d notes MSOI chap 6 kmarin. Klau sampai bulan depan, q tidak mendapatkan narasumber untuk melengkapi scenenya.  
Well, 60% kmungkinannya. Akan q DELETE! Hohoho...

Klau musti ngejar mahasiswa / mahasiswi Psikologi. Well, q rasa itu terlalu melelahkan. Klau q dpet respon baik, nggak masalah. Klau q dapetin omelan mreka. Ohhhh, tentu tidak! Mau ditaruh mana muka pasien cerewet nan imut yg terkenal dikalangan penghuni RS. Huhuhu #gubraks

Readersdeul... Klian kmana sih? Heol, muncul donk! Atau maunya q yg ngilang? HIBERNASI istilahnya. Kkkkk

Bneran, q emang orangnya susah marah. Tpi q mudah MOOD SWING, klau Mood Swing-ku parah q langsung HIBERNASI tanpa PAMIT. Kkkkkk Jangan tanya. HIBERNASI emang lama. Bisa berbulan-bulan jika q gunain masa yang sama dengan Hibernasi seekor beruang. ^_-

Ingat! DONT BASHING! Klau klian nggak suka, silahkan OUT dan jangan mngundang EMOSIKU! Q bisa Marah klau klian usik terus-terusan. Please...  
#UntukYangMerasa

Btw, buat Readers setia yg ud ngasih kritik dg bahasa sopan. Ngungkapin rasa antusias tinggi terhadap karyaku yg ABSURD, KONYOL, dan ANCUR.  
THANKS YA! ^_^

Yg kmarin ngasih saran untuk bikin *Grup LINE penggemar ff MSOI*, q seneng bget krena kmu antusias dg memberiku saran sperti itu. Tapi, tapi q nggak punya akun LINE, BBM, IG, maupun WA. Q cuma punya FB... Klau ad yg berminat, kalian bisa inbox q. Ntar q buatin data namanya lalu q bikinin grup inbox, macem q dg Lia eonni juga Emon. Hihihi Q orangnya pelupa jika punya akun yg bejibun. Errrrr... Tpi anehnya, q nggak pernah lupa jika disodorin rumus eksak. Kkkkkk #plakkk

Baiklah... Q mau lanjut cari dolar dulu. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Perfect Memory

Genre : Misteri, crime, family

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Hyunji

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum (Cho Kibum)

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : find by yourself

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun harus mengungkap misteri keluarga Kim, ia dibantu oleh kepala polisi Lee Donghae, dkk... Bagaimana upaya Detektif Cho mengungkapnya? Si antagonis nampaknya ingin membabat habis keturunan 'Kim' yang sebenarnya... Manipulasi masa lalu yang begitu rapi, sukses membuat semuanya kebingungan.

By : Krystalaster27 with ckhevl9806 (Ara)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Kantor kepolisian pusat 'Seoul - Korea Selatan'.

Suasana kantor polisi bagian depan tampak ramai kali ini. Beberapa anggota polisi muda hilir mudik membawa berkas-berkas penting. Sibuk, satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan semuanya.

Berbeda dengan ruangan pribadi milik detektif Cho Kyuhyun yang damai. Si pemilik ruangan tampak tengah bermain kartu dengan kepala polisi Lee Donghae. Di sudut ruangan, kepala penyidik Kim Youngwoon dan kepala tim forensik Im Yoona sedang berbincang membahas sebuah kasus baru.

Sejak awal detektif Cho bergabung di kantor kepolisian Seoul, semuanya sepakat berpendapat bahwa ruangan 'detektif Cho' adalah tempat paling nyaman yang layak dijadikan markas para ketua maupun kepala anggota.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu berhasil menarik perhatian keempat penghuni ruangan. Detektif Cho berjalan menuju kursinya, menekan microfon kecil yang tersambung pada intercom di dekat pintu.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang yang menjuntai.

Deg

Jantung detektif Cho berdegup kencang. Menatap lekat gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ketukan high hells itu terdengar seperti irama malaikat maut. Menggema dalam telinga keempat penghuni ruangan. Bahkan kepala polisi Lee lupa bagaimana caranya untuk mengatupkan bibir, matanya juga tidak berkedip karena terpana.

'Petaka! Ini petaka!' Hati detektif Cho sibuk berteriak ketika melihat sebuah lencana khusus untuk detektif kepolisian yang tersemat di atas saku baju gadis itu. Kemungkinan terburuk, ia akan didepak dari kursi detektif kepolisian.

Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Annyeonghaseyo. Nan Cho Hyunji imnida." Gadis itu cantik. Bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya berwarna merah merekah, dagunya lancip, dan irish matanya berwarna sebiru samudra.

Dahi kepala penyidik Kim berkerut, alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika mendengar nama gadis itu. "Hyunji?" Nama yang asing, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama 'Hyunji' terselip dalam data petugas dan sebagainya.

"Yakkk... CHO HYUNJI, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Teriakan spontan itu membuat kepala polisi Lee, kepala penyidik Kim, serta kepala tim forensik Im terkejut bukan main. Serempak ketiganya menatap horor ke arah detektif Cho.

"Detektif Cho mengenalinya?" Tanya kepala polisi Lee penasaran.

Bahu detektif Cho merosot, bibirnya mencebik lalu berkata. "Aku saudaranya." Menjawab dengan enggan.

"Waw! Kyuhyun-ah, knapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika punya saudara secantik ini?" Kepala tim forensik Im berseru takjub.

Gadis bernama Cho Hyunji itu memang mengagumkan dengan pesonanya yang sangat memikat. Tubuh proporsional, kulit putih pucat, dan selera fashion yang bagus. Tipikal umum gadis dari kalangan keluarga chaebol.

"Apa maumu?" Detektif Cho mendekat, mencengkram kerah kemeja gadis bernama 'Cho Hyuji'.

Tangan gadis itu menepis pelan cengkraman detektif Cho, bibirnya bergerak dengan santai. "Jangan sepanik itu Kyu," jemarinya mendorong bahu detektif Cho. "Aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari appa untuk menjadi detektif juga di sini." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menggambarkan kemenangan.

"Dasar penjilat." Cibir Kyuhyun. Sungguh, sekalipun ia tak habis pikir jika Hyunji akan menjadi detektif juga di kantor kepolisian Seoul.

"Ahhh, aku terkesan." Respon Hyunji dengan menutup mulutnya. Matanya mengerling, tersenyum menang sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Mempersilahkan adiknya untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Intrupsi itu bukan dari detektif Cho, melainkan dari gadis bernama 'Cho Hyunji' yang kini berdiri tegap layaknya pasukan militer. Manik mata Hyunji memastikan keempat penghuni ruangan sudah mengfokuskan pandangan padanya.

"Aku adalah saudara Cho Kyuhyun, putri tunggal dari disainer Cho Haera dan Perdana Menteri Cho Jaesuk. Mulai hari ini, aku akan bekerja sebagai detektif di sini." Perkenalan singkat itu membuat Cho Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"MWOYA! PERDANA MENTERI!" Teriakan dengan oktaf tertinggi itu sudah jelas berasal dari tiga orang selain Kyuhyun dan Hyunji.

Berakhir sudah. Detektif Cho Kyuhyun selama ini berusaha keras menutupi identitas keluarganya. Dalam sekejap mata, Cho Hyunji menghancurkan segalanya. Bisa dipastikan jika besok akan muncul berita besar berjudul 'Detektif Cho Kyuhyun ternyata adalah putra Perdana Menteri Cho Jaesuk.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga jam kemudian...

Kedatangan Cho Hyunji di kantor kepolisian Seoul, langsung menjadi buah bibir yang menggemparkan. Ditambah lagi sebuah fakta jika Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Hyunji adalah anak angkat Perdana Menteri yang selama ini disembunyikan keberadaannya dari publik. Segala upaya dilakukan untuk mencegah berita tersebut tersebar keluar kantor kepolisian.

"Ada berkas baru." Kepala polisi Lee meletakkan sebuah kardus di tengah meja.

Death photografer 'Lee Sungmin' mendekat, merasa penasaran dengan isi kardus. "Dari mana?" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Kantor kepolisian Gangnam." Kepala polisi Lee membuka perekat kardus, mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

Detektif Cho mendekat, dibelakangnya ada 'Cho Hyunji' yang mengekor. "Gangnam? Tidak biasanya kepolisian daerah menyerahkan berkas pada kepolisian pusat. Memangnya kasus apa?"

"Pembunuhan berantai." Jawab kepala polisi Lee. Ia menata semua berkas di atas meja, mengurutkan catatan hasil penyelidikan sesuai tanggal yang tertera pada masing-masing dokumen.

"Waw!" Jaksa Park berseru takjub. Belum pernah ia menangani kasus 'pembunuhan berantai'. Pasti menyenangkan andai ia berhasil memojokkan pelaku dengan tuntutan pidana seumur hidup atau vonis hukuman mati.

Kepala penyidik Kim meraih sebuah dokumen. "Coba kulihat!" Netranya menjelajahi deretan tulisan yang sudah tercetak rapi.

"Berkas 258." Suara detektif Cho terdengar. Ia juga ikut mengambil dokumen yang lainnya.

"258? Kau serius?" Hyunji menggeser bahu Kyuhyun. Merampas dokumen yang dibawa Kyuhyun, matanya berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah.

"Aku serius." Wajah detektif Cho terlihat kesal.

Kepala tim forensik Im memeriksa data hasil visum. "Ini dokumen lama, 20 tahun yang lalu." Dahinya mengeryit saat melihat uraian hasil otopsi.

"Kenapa kasus lama dibuka lagi?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh detektif Cho kali ini menyadarkan mereka semua akan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Cho Hyunji mengendikkan bahu, manik matanya masih sibuk menjelajahi catatan yang tercetak di dokumen. "Mungkin saja ada yang belum terungkap." Ucapnya santai.

"Siapa yang menyuruh agar kasus ini dibuka lagi?" Kali ini, jaksa Park yang bertanya.

Kepala polisi Lee menunjukkan sebuah surat dari pengadilan. "Hakim Choi Siwon." Meletakkan surat tersebut ke atas meja agar yang lain melihatnya.

"Ah, pantas saja. Hakim Choi selalu membuat sensasi tersendiri di dunia hukum. Banyak sekali kasus terbengkalai di masa lalu yang dibongkarnya kembali." Kepala penyidik Kim beralih mengambil kumpulan album foto. Beberapa foto terlihat kurang jelas karena termakan usia.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka jika Siwon oppa mengirimkan berkas sebanyak ini padaku." Kalimat yang aneh terdengar. Sontak saja lima pasang mata menatap si detektif baru. Di kepala mereka muncul banyak pertanyaan.

"Oppa? Yakkk, Cho Hyunji! Sejak kapan kau mengenal hakim Choi Siwon?" Detektif Cho berteriak. Tangannya menguncang bahu si detektif baru yang notabene adalah saudaranya dengan cukup keras.

Plakk!

Tepisan kasar itu terdengar. Jaksa Park meringis membayangkan rasa nyeri yang dirasakan oleh detektif Cho di tangannya.

Mendengus, si detektif baru meletakkan dokumen yang dibawanya kembali ke atas meja. Sepasang manik birunya menghunus lurus pada sepasang onix berwarna coklat caramel. "Minggu lalu, kami bertemu di depan kantor pengadilan. Dia sangat baik dengan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk mencarikan kasus lama yang belum terbongkar."

"Cho Hyunji, kau memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan semanis itu. Aku yang merupakan saudaramu tidak pernah kau panggil dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Rupanya kau juga sudah merencanakan sebelumnya untuk masuk ke dunia detektif." Tangan detektif Cho bersedekap. Menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir Cho. Ingatlah! Ketika balita, akulah yang menjadi kakakmu." Cibir si detektif baru sambil memutar bola mata.

"Ekhem!" Deheman dari kepala penyidik Kim, membuat keduanya saling memalingkan wajah.

Menghela nafas, kepala polisi Lee mulai membacakan identitas kasus. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap dua saudara yang sedang berargument. "Pembunuhan berantai keluarga chaebol Kim. Korban pertama, seorang wanita bernama Youngji. Ibu dari 3 anak, istri dari jendral Kim Jonghwa."

"Ini kasus yang sangat menarik." Jaksa Park mengemukakan tanggapannya. Jarang sekali ada kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan jendral sebagai korban. Bisa dipastikan jika tersangka bukanlah orang biasa karena mampu meloloskan diri dari incaran polisi.

"Kepala polisi Lee. Siapa kepala polisi Gangnam 20 tahun lalu?" Detektif Cho menanyakan tentang kepala polisi yang menangani kasus tersebut.

"Mr —"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Flash back

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi langit, warna yang selalu menyapa sebelum mentari tenggelam untuk berpindah tempat. Ya, mentari begitu adil untuk menerangi alam semesta dengan cahayanya yang terang.

Sebuah mansion megah dengan arsitektur klasik bernuansa eropa berdiri kokoh. Seorang ibu rumah tangga nampak bersantai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Obsidiannya terfokus pada tiga anak yang tengah bermain.

'Apakah Hyun kita sehat?' Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga. Suara bariton seorang pria dari seberang telepon membuat wanita muda tersebut tersenyum.

Memindahkan posisi ponselnya, wanita muda itu menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan santai. "Tentu, aku merawat anak kita dengan baik."

'Syukurlah.'

Jeda sejenak, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya mereka berdua terpisah oleh jarak yang begitu jauh.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri anak bungsunya, mengulurkan sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang tadi dilemparkan oleh si sulung karena si bungsu menganggu kegiatannya menyusun puzzle.

'Aku tidak tau... Posisi sebagai jendral menyulitkanku untuk pulang.' Terselip keraguan yang jelas. Ia memang menjabat sebagai jendral dan menjadi anggota militer yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

"Gwenchana. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Meskipun si wanita mengatakannya, tak dapat dipungkiri jika mimik wajahnya berubah murung.

Pergulatan batin menyerang keduanya, menjadikan mereka terkepung dalam perasaan bersalah yang begitu mendalam. 'Young-ah, apakah keadaan rumah baik-baik saja?' Sang jendral bertanya pada istrinya. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja selama kurun waktu ia meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Eum, memangnya kenapa?" Guratan halus di dahi terbentuk saat si wanita menautkan alisnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali sebelum sang jendral merespon pertanyaan istrinya. 'Dia kembali. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya.' Fakta yang sedari tadi mengusik pikiran sang jendral akhirnya terungkap juga.

"Mwo? Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Sedikit tersendat, nafas wanita itu tercekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel hingga buku jarinya memutih.

'Young-ah, dia mengincar salah satu dari mereka.'

Terbelalak, wanita itu terduduk lemas di lantai, mengindahkan seorang balita mungil yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Siapa? Siapa yang diincarnya?"

'Dugaanku, ia mengincar si sulung atau mungkin Hyun kita.'

Deg

Semuanya seolah terhenti. Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Young' membeku dengan pandangan mata yang kosong layaknya raga tak berjiwa. Kesadarannya tersedot paksa begitu mendengar dua prediksi yang paling mengerikan.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Liquid bening meluncur, Young menangis dalam diam. Hatinya begitu dilema karena terpenuhi perasaan takut dan gelisah yang mendalam.

"A-apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hyun masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya."

'Tenanglah! Aku akan menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk menjaga dirimu dan anak-anak. Young-ah, nanti aku akan menelfon lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke markas untuk menemui komandan.'

Percakapan antara jendral dan istrinya berakhir. Menyisakan guncangan-guncangan batin yang kini menyerang mereka.

'Hyun' si bungsu yang baru saja bisa berjalan hanya menatap bingung wajah ibunya yang menangis. Tak jauh dari sana, si sulung memegang erat PSP yang dimainkannya. Si sulung yang sudah berusia 7 tahun tentunya mengerti apa yang diucapkan ibunya, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan kebenarannya. Hal yang mungkin saja disesalinya kemudian hari.

Flash back off

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang begitu sibuk. Tak ada kata 'sepi' di kantor polisi, itu adalah hal yang sudah diketahui semua orang. Berkas kriminal baru bertambah setiap jam, belum lagi dengan surat gugatan, dan surat dari pengadilan.

"Jadi ini kegiatan detektif Cho? Menarik sekali." Sebuah suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di ruang kedap suara detektif Cho.

Detektif Cho melirik, mendengus keras lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. "Dasar penjilat, sana pergi!" Usirnya dengan sarkastik untuk mengusir pendatang yang tak dianggap.

Mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Hyunji malah mendekat lalu duduk di samping saudaranya, jari lentiknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Euy... Jangan keterlaluan. Aku ini saudaramu. Kita ini kembar."

Plakk

Tidak terima disentuh. Kyuhyun menampik jari Hyunji yang menusuki pipinya. "Kembar? Lebih baik aku mati daripada memiliki kembaran sepertimu. Kembar hanya istilah konyol sebagai upaya untuk mengelabui banyak pihak yang memuakkan bagiku." Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa jengah dengan sikap Hyunji yang berubah-ubah. Hyunji begitu menyebalkan, tidak mau mengalah dan bersikap menurut padanya.

Bodoh, entah sengaja atau tidak. Tapi Hyunji berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit lecet karena tusukan jarinya yang sudah pasti berkuku panjang. Oh, gadis belia memang gemar memelihara kuku hingga nyaris menyamai kuku singa.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Hyunji. Ahh, appa sungguh hebat memberikan nama pada kita berdua," Hyunji merebut PSP yang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Andai kita bisa merubah marga juga." Lanjutnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum simpul.

"Margamu akan berubah setelah kau menikah." Tanggap Kyuhyun. Matanya mengawasi jari Hyunji yang bergerak menekan-nekan PSP dengan brutal. Miris sekali benda persegi itu, Hyunji tidak pernah lembut saat menyentuh barang.

"Konyol sekali, maksudku adalah marga yang berubah seperti marga orangtua kita." Terang Hyunji menyanggah. Maniknya masih fokus pada monster-monster mungil yang harus dikalahkannya.

"Silahkan berfantasy. Ahhhh, tiba-tiba aku merindukan eomma." Memutar bola mata, Kyuhyun melipat tangannya sebagai bantal ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala pada punggung sofa. Netranya menerawang ke arah langit-langit, membiarkan perasaan rindunya menguap.

"Eomma sedang sibuk dengan pergelaran busana di Italy." Gadis bermata biru mengangkat kakinya, duduk bersila lalu ikut menumpukan punggung ke sofa.

Mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memincingkan mata melihat Hyunji yang masih betah memainkan PSPnya. "Aku tau itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana?" Tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan. Barangkali Hyunji membeli rumah atau menyewa apartemen mewah di dekat kantor polisi, mengingat rumah keluarga mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"Apartment nomor 33 lantai 3 yang berada di dekat tikungan jalan sebelah barat supermarket." Jemari lentik Hyunji menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Kyuhyun teramat sangat mengenal lokasi itu. Apartment di sebelah barat supermarket adalah apartemen tempat tinggalnya juga. "Ohh..."

Deg

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak bersamaan dengan punggungnya yang menegak. "YAKKK, ITU APARTMENTKU!" Teriaknya dengan histeris. Baru menyadari jikalau nomor apartment yang dimaksudkan adalah miliknya.

Hyunji merasa kesal, telinganya berdengung karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang sangat keras. "Memangnya kenapa? Apartmentmu sangat besar, jadi kita bisa menghemat uang dengan tinggal bersama."

Takk!

Tangannya menyentak kasar PSP milik Kyuhyun ke atas meja. Tidak perduli jika kekerasannya bisa saja meretakkan layar benda persegi tersebut.

"Tidak boleh!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, rahangnya mengeras karena marah.

Mengerucutkan bibir, Hyunji menangkupkan tangan sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Aku akan memasak." Merayu sang kakak agar mengijinkannya tinggal di apartment.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Menggeleng dengan tegas, tatapan mata Kyuhyun semakin berkilat tidak suka. Mengijinkan Hyunji tinggal bersama adalah ide terburuk di dunia.

"Mencuci serta menyetrika bajumu." Hyunji mencoba menambah tawarannya.

Menggeleng. "Tidak." Kyuhyun menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tepat di depan wajah Hyunji.

Kini Hyunji mulai gelisah. Tadi pagi ia sudah menguras tabungannya untuk membayar tagihan. "Menjadi sopirmu." Uangnya sangat menipis dan ia tidak mungkin meminta pada orangtuanya.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan pendiriannya. Meskipun jujur saja jika ia suka kalau Hyunji menjadi sopirnya. Kemampuan mengemudi gadis bermata biru itu terlampau baik, nyaris setara dengan pembalap internasional.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan, Hyunji mengucapkan penawaran paling tidak logis yang pernah dipikirkannya. "Ahhh, baiklah. Aku juga akan membersihkan apartmentmu."

"Baiklah." Tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa membuat Hyunji menjadi petugas kebersihan secara tidak langsung.

"Cihhh..." Mendecih kesal. Hyunji hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati. Keputusan yang sangat buruk baginya yang alergi debu namun malah membuat kesepakatan untuk menjadi tukang kebersihan. Oh, sial sekali.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat, menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. "Detektif Cho Hyunji, kembalilah ke ruangan anda." Senyuman geli masih ditunjukannya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa karena bisa membuat Hyunji kesal setengah mati.

Hyunji menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya. "Aku pasti akan pergi saat hatiku mau." Ia memakai sepatunya lalu berdiri.

Mengingat sesuatu, Hyunji yang nyaris menarik ganggang pintu akhirnya memutar tumit untuk berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Ahhh, panggil aku detektif Hyun saja. Semuanya memanggilku begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kita kebingungan karena memiliki panggilan yang sama denganmu."

Alasan yang cukup logis. Mereka berdua memiliki marga yang sama, umur yang sama, juga bakat yang serupa. Bedanya, Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea Selatan satu tahun lebih awal daripada Cho Hyunji. Posisi Hyunji di Amerika, menyulitkannya untuk segera kembali ke tanah kelahiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi buta dengan berkas menumpuk di atas meja juga dua cangkir kopi yang masih menghasilkan uap. Detektif Cho ditemani seorang tamu yang dijumpainya, kini sudah menenggelamkan pikiran untuk menyelami berkas 258.

"Kyu, dimana bantalku?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi keduanya.

Sang tamu terkekeh kecil, matanya mengerling jenaka. "Wah, wah, wah, detektif Cho sudah berani membawa kekasih ke apartment eoh?... Suara gadis yang mengalun merdu di pagi buta hanya untuk menanyakan 'bantal'. Menarik sekali. Ckckck." Berdecak kagum dan sedikit memicingkan mata.

Mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat pandangannya sama sekali dari lembaran kertas yang dibacanya. "Kekasih? Dia saudaraku."

"Uhuk, uhuk." Tersedak. Si tamu menatap detektif Cho dengan tidak percaya seolah ia mendengar berita jika ada pinguin yang melahirkan. "Sa-saudara? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu jika punya saudara perempuan."

"Kyu, dimana shampoku?" Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi.

Si tamu mengendikkan dagu ke arah pintu kaca geser. "Dia memanggil, sebaiknya kau mendatanginya." Menyarankan agar detektif Cho segera menghampiri saudara perempuannya.

"Biarkan saja, kakinya masih cukup sehat untuk menghampiriku." Tanggap Kyuhyun dengan cuek. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk meladeni Hyunji yang selalu menghebohkan di pagi hari.

Greet

Pintu kaca bergeser, Hyunji berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau menyembunyikan kaos bergambar tengkorak milikku di ma —" Perkataan Hyunji terputus tatkala ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja asing yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Ekhem, rupanya ada yang bertamu." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bantal ada di kamarku, shampo tergeletak di dekat washtafel dapur, kaos bergambar tengkorak masih tergantung pada jemuran di balkon." Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan Hyunji tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Ahhh... Ku kira kau memakai kaos milikku lagi. Biasanya kau selalu begitu." Hyunji menganggukkan kepala, tangannya meraih cangkir kopi milik Kyuhyun lalu menengguk cairan pekat itu hingga tandas.

"Itu karena kau sering meletakkan baju di kamarku." Kyuhyun menyanggah, kepalanya menggeleng lalu meralat ucapannya. "Ahhh... Tidak, semuanya salah eomma. Eomma banyak memberikan kita pakaian yang sama. Bahkan kau lebih sering mengenakan boxer dibandingkan hotpans, memakai kaos laki-laki daripada mini dress. Jadi eomma mengirimkan banyak baju dengan model yang sama, hanya berbeda satu ukuran saja." Rentetan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat si tamu tertegun. Belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengar kalimat sepanjang itu keluar dalam satu tarikan nafas dari detektif Cho yang terkenal to the point ketika berbincang.

"Cihhh, kau bertingkah seperti remaja labil." Hyunji mendecih, meletakkan cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong dengan keras ke atas meja.

Dengan santai Hyunji melenggang pergi setelah menyambar satu dokumen yang di bawa Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga! Apa salahku hingga mendapatkan saudara sepertinya."

Hidup di samping Cho Hyunji bagaikan hidup abadi di dunia yang sedang sekarat. Sengsara, bingung, dan serba salah adalah tiga hal yang selalu menimpa Kyuhyun dalam eksistensi masa hidupnya.

"Aku turut prihatin." Suara bass dari si tamu membuat detektif Cho menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hahhh... Mengesalkan sekali." Rambut yang tadinya kusut kini tak lagi berbentuk karena diacak sendiri oleh detektif Cho.

Si tamu menggeser tubuhnya, mencondongkan kepala lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada detektif Cho. "Detektif Cho, bolehkan jika saya meminta nomer ponsel saudara anda yang cantik itu?"

Plukk

Sebuah buku melayang mengenai ubun-ubun si tamu. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan detektif Cho yang kini sedang menatap tajam sambil mendesis. "Profesor Kim Jongwoon. Carilah gadis lain! Sampai mati, saya tidak sudi menjadi saudara ipar anda!"

"Aish..." Profesor Kim Jongwoon hanya mampu merengut kecewa. Belum juga ia mendekati 'si cantik yang arogan', nyatanya 'si detektif' sudah mencoret namanya dari daftar calon saudara ipar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Flash back

Mata yang sarat akan ketakutan itu kembali membuka namun beberapa detik kemudian sorot itu kembali menutup ketika tubuhnya meraungkan rasa sakit dan perih.

Anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya ringisan kecil yang mewakilkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakit.

Pusing.

Takut.

Bingung... ia melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Akalnya sulit memproses tentang apa yang telah menimpanya. Batinnya terus bergejolak tentang dimana ia sekarang dan mengapa ia sendiri.

Hatinya terasa pedih karena terus mengaumkan. 'Apa yang telah terjadi?'. Namun gejolak itu tidak mampu menguasai dirinya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya.

Kaki kecilnya meringkuk ketika merasakan ledakan lain yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika hawa panas, bau gas, dan asap yang mengepul membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak.

Anak berwajah lugu itu ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak, menyuarakan segala ketakutan dalam dirinya. Namun mulutnya hanya terkatup dan sedikit bergetar. Tindakan refleksnya dengan menggenggam kalung di lehernya sama sekali tidak membantu. Anak itu sangat takut. Takut sekali, semenjak ia membuka mata dan menyadari tempat asing yang mengerikan ini.

Sebuah tempat dengan tanah dan bebatuan yang kering. Aroma asap melingkupi daerah itu, suara ledakan beruntun tadi menggema di telinganya. Namun bocah itu terlampau takut untuk bisa menyadari dan menyimpulkan dimana ia berada sekarang. Bahkan untuk sekedar menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui ledakan apa itu, ia tidak berani.

BRAAKK!

Suara benturan, ledakan dan gesekan tanah terjal kembali menggema di kepalanya. Bocah itu mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Suara menakutkan itu menjelma menjadi trauma lain di otaknya.

"Ukh, hiks..."

Naluri tubuhnya memaksa ia untuk merangkak perlahan dan meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu. Anak itu terlihat begitu kacau sekarang. Pakaiannya lusuh, rambutnya berantakan dan tatanannya yang aneh. Sepatunya sedikit melepuh, dan wajahnya sedikit tergores oleh luka kecil yang kemudian dihiasi oleh debu dan abu di pipinya.

Melangkah.

Pergi.

Menjauh.

Hanya itu kata-kata yang bergumam di pikirannya. Setelah beberapa langkah tertempuh, ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang mengering. Ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat itu, tidak ada lagi suara bebatuan jatuh maupun ledakan susulan. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang melintas.

Kendaraan? Ya. Ia berada tidak jauh dari pinggiran jalan raya. Bocah itu duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, menikmati angin menghembus poninya yang berantakan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia melangkah kembali. Melintas menuju ke tengah jalan raya. Entah apa yang membawanya untuk berjalan dan membawa dirinya dalam bahaya. Bocah itu masih terlalu muda, bahkan ia tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa ia bisa saja —-—

CKIIITTT!

— tertabrak.

"Aigoo, anak siapa itu? Kenapa dia menyeberang sembarangan! Kita baru saja pulang dari panti asuhan." wanita yang merupakan penumpang di mobil itu sedikit memekik.

"Haera-ya, sudah kubilang berhenti membicarakan dan jangan mengungkit tempat asal anak itu! Sekarang Hyun sudah sah menjadi tanggungjawab kita, biarkan masa suram itu terkubur bersamaan dengan ingatannya. Kau terus membicarakan itu dan sekarang kau merusak konsentrasiku dan hampir menabrak anak kecil." Protes seorang pria yang menyetir mobil itu.

Haera, nama wanita itu, mendesah pelan. "Ne, aku akan mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun, aku memiliki hutang pada YoungJi. Aku akan menebusnya dengan mengurus Hyun hingga dewasa dan menjadikannya seseorang yang sukses."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Aku akan turun untuk melihat anak itu." Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian turun dari mobil dan melihat keadaan.

Membiarkan seorang anak kecil tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang belakang dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu. Anak menggemaskan bernama 'Hyun' yang barusaja mereka adopsi dari panti asuhan.

Di luar mobil. Sepasang suami istri itu sempat terkejut namun mensyukuri sejenak karena sosok yang hampir mereka tabrak dalam kondisi baik.

Apa yang mereka lihat hanyalah seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian lusuh serta memar dan beberapa luka kecil di bagian tubuhnya. Haera mendekati anak kecil itu duluan, ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi keduanya.

"Adik kecil, di mana orangtua-mu?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"..." Tidak ada respon. Manik mata anak kecil itu bergerak-gerak tidak fokus.

"Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di tempat ini?" Sekali lagi Haera melontarkan pertanyaan.

"..."

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan. Haera menyentuh bahu anak itu, berusaha menarik perhatian dari sepasang manik yang masih bergerak gelisah. "Apakah kau korban penculikan? Katakan sesuatu, kami akan menolongmu."

"..."

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Haera menatap pasrah suaminya. "Dia terluka dan pakaiannya lusuh. Apa mungkin benar dia korban penculikan yang melarikan diri?"

Jaesuk juga tidak menjawab apapun, ia kemudian berjalan di daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai kendaraan itu. Lelaki itu melewati sebuah pembatas kecil yang telah rusak parah dan menatap jauh sebuah jurang yang menganga disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Haera dengan penasaran.

Jaesuk tidak menjawab apapun, ia dengan hati-hati melihat pinggiran jurang. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat kepulan asap menguar dari dasar jurang. Tepi pinggir puncak jurang yang dipijaki Jaesuk tidak curam dan menjorok kebawah, jadi Jaesuk bisa berdiri dengan baik meski tetap harus berpegangan.

"Haera, ambilkan periskop di kursi belakang dan tetap jaga anak itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Disana berbahaya!" Merasa kebingungan. Kenapa suaminya malah mencondongkan tubuh untuk melongok ke jurang.

"Sudah, ambilkan saja. Aku hanya penasaran, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu disini."

Haera hanya menurut, dalam beberapa detik saja ia menyerahkan benda yang dimaksud. Wanita itu juga sudah menggendong anak yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan jurang itu. Anak yang tadinya nyaris mereka tabrak.

"Ya Tuhan." Tangan Jaesuk gemetar. Netranya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mengenaskan di dasar jurang tersebut.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Wanita berwajah manis itu mencerca suaminya dengan dua pertanyaan beruntun.

Jaesuk mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah mundur dan mendekati istrinya lagi. Pria itu juga lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dan ia hanya mengelus rambut bocah malang itu.

"Ini sungguh milikmu?" Jaesuk menanyakan benda yang berada di leher bocah itu. Sebuah liontin perak dengan foto kecil dibalik bandulnya.

Mengerjap, hanya gerakan itu yang diberikan oleh si anak kecil penuh peluh. Tak ada sepatah kata, namun gurat ketakutan nampak jelas pada sepasang obsidiannya yang kini dipenuhi liquid bening.

"Ya Tuhan! aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi benar kau anaknya. Ayo ikut dengan paman! Kita bisa hidup bersama."

Haera memandang suaminya dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau —"

"Haera-ya, mulai sekarang anak ini juga menjadi tanggungjawab kita." Perkataan Haera terputus karena Jaesuk langsung memotongnya.

"Jaesuk, jangan bercanda! Aku tahu anak ini sangat malang meski aku belum lama sah menjadi seorang ibu, namun aku bisa merasakan kesakitan apa yang dialaminya. Tapi, kita tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja untuk mengadopsinya. Kita baru saja mengambil Hyun dari panti, lalu sekarang kau membawa seorang anak lagi." Menggeleng keras, Haera tidak menyetujui usulan suaminya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus jika kita mempunyai satu lagi? Kau tenang saja, aku akan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga kita." Tersenyum menenangkan, Jaesuk menatap istrinya dengan penuh permohonan.

Kepala Haera menggeleng lemah. "Mengadopsi seorang anak tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. kita perlu kembali mengurus identitasnya ke kantor sipil. Kita juga tidak tahu, barangkali orang tuanya memang masih ada dan sedang mencarinya. Kita tidak bisa, Jaesuk-ah —"

Jaesuk meraih kedua pundak kecil istrinya, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut punggung anak itu yang kini telah tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada wajah polos ketika tertidur itu, wajah yang tidak bisa berbohong meski ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan sebelumnya.

"Dia akan menjadi kembaran Hyun. Kita membutuhkan satu anak yang bisa membantu kita menyembunyikan keberadaan Hyun dari 'dia'." Putus Jaesuk. Membujuk istrinya haruslah dengan alasan yang kuat.

"Tidak! Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud?" suara Haera melemah, ia sulit mengerti isi pikiran suaminya sendiri. "Kumohon... jangan bilang kau menggunakan identitas anak ini sebagai tameng untuk Hyun? Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya! Anak ini pasti mempunyai orang tua, ia mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Lebih baik kita bawa ia ke kantor polisi dan membiarkan mereka mengurusnya. Jaesuk-ah, kita —"

Menggeleng tegas, Jaesuk meremas bahu istrinya. "Tidak. Anak ini tidak lagi memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindunginya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Kita akan merawatnya mulai sekarang karena dia akan menjadi tanggung jawab kita." Ketika tangan Jaesuk lepas dari kedua bahu Haera, wanita itu menahannya. Ia meremas tangan suaminya, mengenggam dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan bilang kau mengenal anak ini, Jaesuk-ah." Sepasang obsidian Haera mulai berkabut.

Jaesuk menghela nafas panjang, lebig baik ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Dia adalah anak dari Lee Donghwa."

"A-apa?" Tergagap. Haera memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang ia dengarkan.

Jaesuk mengangguk tegas. "Dia adalah anak dari Lee Donghwa. Aku yakin ia memiliki trauma besar yang menyakitkan pasca kecelakaan mobil yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak, maksudku kita harus merawatnya."

"Kecelakaan mobil? Kecelakaan apa yang kau —" Tangan kanan Haera membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika pandangannya jatuh pada periskop yang masih dipegang suaminya.

"Periskop? jurang? a-apakah? —" Pikirannya kini menemukan titik temu antara kejadian-kejadian barusan.

"Jika yang ada di pikiranmu adalah aku baru saja melihat sebuah mobil yang telah hangus terbakar di dasar jurang, maka kau benar." Mata Haera berkaca-kaca, refleks ia memeluk erat anak yang masih digendongannya itu membuat si kecil sedikit terusik.

"Ki-kita harus memanggil polisi. Panggil polisi sekarang, Jaesuk! A-aku khawatir, bagaimana jika masih ada korban hidup dibawah sana?"

Jaesuk menggeleng lemah menanggapi perintah Haera yang nampak panik.

"Meski dasar jurangnya tidaklah dalam dan curam, namun mobil itu telah hangus terbakar di bagian depan dengan semua pintu yang masih tertutup. Hanya ada jendela sebelah kiri yang terbuka. Tidak akan ada korban selamat, kecuali anak ini. Aku yakin dia sebelumnya sengaja dilemparkan jauh sebelum mobil meledak." Perjelasan singkat tersebut menjawab segalanya.

Lutut Haera terasa lemas, nyaris saja ia jatuh terduduk namun sempat ditahan oleh Jaesuk. Wanita itu menangis pelan dan mengecup pelipis anak itu yang terluka. Sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang ibu, hatinya teriris perih ketika mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak mengarang cerita ini, sayang. Kumohon, percayakan semuanya padaku. Dia adalah anak dari Lee Donghwa dan kita harus merawatnya. Kita juga adalah saksi hidup dari kecelakaan yang telah terjadi ini. Aku janji akan melaporkan ini pada polisi namun aku akan meminta mereka menjaga keamanan informasi ini." Wanita berwajah manis itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan pria yang dinikahinya itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"A-aku... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup menderita... tapi, ta-tapi aku takut ia tersandung dalam bahaya lain jika kita menjadikannya sebagai salah satu tanggung jawab kita, Jaesuk-ah. Aku takut dan khawatir pada anak ini..." Kecemasannya kali ini terasa memuncak. Membawa anak bungsu Lee Donghwa hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit, melebihi kerumitan mereka menyembunyikan identitas Hyun.

"Haera-ya, lihatlah luka dan memar yang ada pada tubuh anak ini. Ia masih kecil dan ia telah menderita. Jika kita membawanya ke panti asuhan, itu tidak akan membantu karena ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dengan trauma di kepalanya. Kita harus menjadi orang tua angkatnya, untuk membantu menghapuskan ingatan mengerikan yang terakhir diingatnya."

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralkan emosinya, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan meyakinkan Jaesuk. "Kurasa, tidak akan masalah jika Hyun mempunyai seorang saudara."

Inilah yang dinantikan Jaesuk, sebuah jawaban persetujuan. Pria itu membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup lembut dahi wanita itu.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa mempercayaimu dan kau bisa mempercayakanku." Ucap wanita itu lagi dan membuat Jaesuk bisa tersenyum tenang sekarang.

"Ja-jadi, dia adalah adik Donghae?" Ulang Haera memastikan. Ya, ia mengenal Donghae karena bocah lelaki manis itu pernah ditemuinya.

"Ya, ini adik Donghae dan akan menjadi anak kita."

Jemari lentik Haera mengusap rambut lebat yang agak kotor itu dengan lembut. Kini, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu kembali muncul ketika melihat anak itu masih tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

"Kita harus memberikan sebuah nama untuk kedua anak kita." Jaesuk berpikir sejenak, lalu ia kembali tersenyum cerah setelah mendapat nama yang pantas dan baik.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Hyunji. Tidakkah itu nama yang bagus? Apa kau setuju?"

Tersenyum simpul, Haera mengangguk antusias. "Itu nama yang bagus Jaesuk-ah."

"Sangat kebetulan karena mereka lahir di tahun dan tanggal yang sama, hanya berbeda bulan kelahiran. Itu bukan masalah besar..." Bahu Jaesuk mengendik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui persis kapan anak ini lahir?"

Terkekeh pelan, Jaesuk sungguh terhibur dengan ucapan istrinya yang kentara sekali jika ia tengah kebingungan. "Itu karena aku mengenal Donghwa dengan baik."

Haera hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Kita harus segera mendaftarkannya ke kantor sipil. Tapi kita harus mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya, benar bukan?"

"Kau tenang saja. Choi Taehwa bisa membantu kita untuk mendaftar ke catatan sipil."

Choi Taehwa, sahabat dekat Jaesuk yang akan membantu untuk mengurus identitas kedua anak adopsi mereka.

Flash back off

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang tenang. Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyantap sarapan yang pastinya telah terhidang di meja makan.

Sepi? Suasana seperti ini sungguh tidak biasa.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Memutar tumit, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengitari apartment. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut tatkala ia menangkap siluet tubuh Hyunji yang berdiri di dekat pintu, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena Hyunji memunggunginya.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan melongokkan kepala tepat disebelah telinga Hyunji, dagunya bahkan sudah menempel di bahu adiknya.

"Aigoo! Kau membuatku terkejut!" Nyaris saja Hyunji melemparkan kaleng misterius yang dibawanya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, terlalu heran melihat kaleng yang dibawa Hyunji. "Surat kaleng? Kau punya stalker?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Di Amerika dulu, Hyunji sangat populer di sekolah pelatihan. Beberapa kali adiknya menerima surat kaleng dan banyak bingkisan serta bunga yang terongok di depan pintu flat.

"Lihat ini!" Hyunji menunjukkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun. Surat yang tadinya tertindih di bawah kaleng.

Srett

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat meraih kertas tersebut, manik matanya bergerak menjelajahi sederet kalimat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "Akar Keluarga Kim Akan Dibabat Habis!" Bibirnya bergerak-gerak membaca tulisan tersebut.

Hidung Hyunji mendengus, telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pelipis. "Kim? Sepertinya surat kaleng ini salah alamat." Marganya adalah Cho, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa surat kaleng tersebut menuliskan marga 'Kim'? Sungguh membingungkan.

Plop

Karena penasaran, Hyunji membuka kaleng itu. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menjumput sebuah kertas yang tergulung di dekat mulut kaleng.

Deg

Detak jantung Hyunji berpacu. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan. "K-kyu..." Tangan Hyunji bergetar saat ia memegang kertas yang ternyata merupakan selembar foto.

Srett

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil foto yang tengah dibawa Adiknya, bibirnya mencebik. "Ckck, ini foto kita." Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ada setitik bercak merah di bagian bawah kertas foto tersebut.

"Lepaskan kaleng itu!" Perintahnya pada Hyunji.

Yang disuruh malah mengerutkan dahi karena bingung dengan perintah Kyuhyun. "Wae?"

Tukk

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merampas kaleng tersebut dan membawanya ke atas meja ruang tamu.

"Aroma darah." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Indra penciumannya memang tidak terlalu peka karena flu, namun 100% ia yakin jika bau amis yang diciumnya detik ini adalah darah.

Mendengar kata 'darah' membuat Hyunji langsung mendekat.

Menggeleng pelan, sekali lagi Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya yang sangat mengenal aroma darah. Kaleng tersebut memiliki tinggi 30 cm, berdiameter 10 cm, dan ketebalannya nyaris 3 mm. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk memastikan semuanya. "Hyunji-ya, masuk ke kamarku. Ambil sarung tangan, senter kecil, plastik, serta kamera di dalam laci paling bawah nakas sebelah kiri. Ambilkan juga peralatan untuk identifikasi sidik jari (Fingerprint) di dalam tas ranselku!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyunji berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dimaksud. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa laptopnya. Insting Hyunji berkata jika surat kaleng tersebut pastilah memiliki makna terselubung yang cukup menarik.

Sekembalinya Hyunji ke ruang tamu. Kyuhyun langsung memberi isyarat agar Hyunji membantunya. Sebelum memeriksa kaleng tersebut, mereka memakai sarung tangan. Mencegah sidik jari mereka tercetak sekali lagi di permukaan kaleng.

Keduanya bekerjasama, mengumpulkan keseluruhan sidik jari yang menempel pada kaleng. Karena kaleng tersebut terbuat dari stainless stell berarti jejak sidik jari tergolong latent (jejak sidik jari yang tidak terlihat). Jejak sidik jari jenis ini tidak selalu bisa dilihat dengan jelas secara visual. Untuk membuatnya lebih jelas/kontras, digunakan zat kimia yang akan bereaksi dengan zat sekresi tersebut dan menghasilkan efek visual yang membuat sidik jari nampak lebih kontras.

Setiap memegang permukaan benda, jari kita mengeluarkan zat sekresi (lemak dan keringat), yang dihasilkan kelenjar keringat. Zat sekresi ini pada dasarnya adalah larutan elektrolit/garam yang bercampur dengan Urea dan lemak serta senyawa organik lainnya.

Identifikasi finger print 'latent' menggunakan zat kimia, seperti lem (sianoakrilat), iodin, perak klorida, dan ninhidrin.

Karena ukuran kaleng yang cukup besar, keduanya sepakat untuk menggunakan 'larutan Ninhidrin (perak nitrat)'. Jika perak nitrat di campurkan dengan natrium klorida, akan di hasilkan natrium nitrat yang larut dan endapan perak klorida. Keringat dari pelaku mengandung garam (NaCl) yang di keluarkan melalui pori-pori kulit.

Larutan perak nitrat ini di semprotkan ke permukaan benda yang di duga tersentuh pelaku. Setelah 5 menit, permukaan benda akan kering dan perak nitrat pun muncul. Kemudian, sidik jari yang muncul tersebut disinari lagi oleh ultra violet, nantinya sidik jari akan terlihat jelas. Seperti halnya iodin, warna yang dihasilkan tidak bertahan lama sehingga harus segera di potret agar dapat di dokumentasikan.

"Kaleng ini begitu bersih. Tidak ada sidik jari." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tiga puluh menit, waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk mengumpulkan finger print. Namun hasil keseluruhan hanya ada sidik jarinya dan Hyunji.

"Kaleng ditemukan pukul 06.45 pagi, dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal di depan pintu." Jari Hyunji yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan, mengetikkan posisi kaleng temuannya pada keyboard.

"Di bagian dasar kaleng ada darah yang nyaris mengering." Kyuhyun menambahkan. Ia menutup permukaan kaleng dengan plastik, lalu memasang penutupnya lagi. Sampel darah tersebut akan dibawanya ke laboratorium untuk dianalisa.

Bingung.

Heran.

Kesal.

Tiga kata itu menggambarkan psikis Hyunji dan Kyuhyun. Kaki mereka bersila di atas karpet, sementara mata tidak lepas mengamati kaleng dan surat misterius yang sukses mengguncang suasana pagi yang seharusnya sunyi.

"Kapan kita berfoto dengan pose seperti itu?" Dagu Kyuhyun mengendik pada selembar foto yang kini sudah terkurung dalam plastik transparan.

Mata Hyunji berubah menjadi sendu saat ia melihat potret tubuhnya yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru laut. "Itu jaket milikku yang hilang..." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Bukannya menjawab langsung, namun malah mengatakan hal yang melenceng dari topik bahasan. Nadanya yang lirih, kentara sekali menyiratkan jika jaket tersebut sangatlah berarti baginya.

"Hilang?" Ucap Kyuhyun pilon. Sadar memang ia mengenal betul jaket biru polos itu adalah milik adiknya.

Kepala Hyunji menyandar di bahu kakaknya. Perutnya sudah lapar, namun ia terlalu malas untuk sarapan setelah kejadian tak terduga barusan. "Foto ini pasti diambil sekitar 2-3 tahun lalu." Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat waktu ketika ia mengenakan jaket biru polos itu.

"Darimana kau yakin?"

Mendengus kesal. Hyunji ingin sekali menjitak kepala kakaknya dengan sebuah batu. "Cho Kyuhyun, bekas lukamu di pelipis terlihat jelas di foto ini." Ucapnya dengan gemas.

"Ah, kau benar. Itu bekas luka yang aku dapatkan setelah mengikuti latihan menembak." Dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu -pose berpikir- kala dirinya mencoba mendalami sesuatu.

Sapasang mata berwarna biru samudra mengerjap. "Kyu, firasatku buruk." Beginilah Hyunji kalau ia merasa ketakutan.

Grep

Tak ada yang mampu Kyuhyun lakukan selain merangkul bahu adiknya, mengusap lengan Hyunji sambil sesekali menepuk kepalanya. "Hyunji-ya, kau harus menuliskan sebuah data lagi. Ternyata, nama kita tertulis di bagian dalam kaleng."

Mengerucut kesal. Hyunji sungguh tidak habis pikir jika ada orang yang nekad mengerjainya lagi. "Siapa? Siapa orang gila yang mengirimi kita hal konyol seperti ini? Aigooo..." Tangannya menakup wajah, serasa ingin berteriak kencang agar penat di kepalanya menghilang.

"Yang pasti, orang ini berasal dari kalangan atas. Kaleng ini dibuat dari logam stainless steel kualitas terbaik, terbukti dengan tidak menempelnya magnet pada kaleng. Foto ini memiliki kualitas yang bagus, menunjukkan jika pemotretnya bukanlah seorang amatir. Darah ini? Ini 100% adalah aroma darah manusia. Darah hewan tidak seperti ini. Ada aroma asing di luar kaleng, sepertinya ini aroma parfum 'si peneror'. Apa kau bisa mengenalinya?"

Bibir Hyunji mengerucut kesal, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Ini parfum mahal. Kita beruntung karena aroma parfum ini bisa bertahan dengan cukup baik karena ada gulungan kain sebagai sabuk kaleng, dan juga aroma parfum masih tercium meskipun ada aroma darah yang menguar dari dalam kaleng. Aku akan memastikannya besok di toko parfum. Biasanya satu brand memiliki karakteristik aroma yang sama."

Benar, suatu brand parfum memiliki karakter yang sama meskipun memproduksi jenis aroma yang berbeda. Kadar senyawa kimia dalam sebuah parfum dapat mempengaruhi daya tahan serta seberapa menyengat aromanya.

To be continue...

Ara! #TeriakKencangKePartner

Aku publish dulu chapter 1 nya. Aku butuh support. -_- Lalu kita kerjasama lagi minggu depan.

Readerdeul jangan lupa review yang banyakkkkkkk!

Dari kemarin aku bingung nerusin ketikan draft. Jadi aku mau cari informasi lagi. Well, ada yang bisa koreksi bagian 'finger print'?

Aku mengingat sebanyak yang mampu aku cakup. -_- Dan aku merasa ada satu yang janggal di situ. Aku bingungnya di bagian logam "aluminum atau stainless stell" yg bisa meninggalkan jejak sidik jari. Aku sudah 3 tahun tidak lagi melakukannya. Mohon koreksinya ya! Kalau salah, nanti aku ganti lagi lalu publish ulang.

Barangkali reader ada yang jadi Polisi? #NyengirAlaSiwon

Siap2 keliatan bodohnya klau bneran salah. T.T #NangisDiKamar

Aira! Kakakmu (Ara) yg jdi partnerku. Sudah tau? Kurasa Ai tdak tau. Kkkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASH BACK**

.

Lima tahun berubah cepat. Sangat cepat, layaknya kilat yang menghunus wajah Bumi. Kehidupan mereka juga sudah banyak berubah. Kedua anak manusia itu, Kyuhyun dan Hyunji kini sudah berusia 5 tahun. Mereka tumbuh dengan baik, dalam lingkungan baik. Keduanya tumbuh menjadi anak yang diberkahi kebaikan dan kecerdasan intelektual yang baik pula.

Namun pada suatu hari, sang gadis kecil tampak kebingunan. Raut wajah cemasnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Anak lelaki satunya yang sedang bermain robot-robotan menjadi ikut terganggu karena kegelisahan satu-satunya gadis kecil di rumah itu.

"Hyunji-ya."

Gadis kecil yang disebut namanya itu tidak menoleh, ia sibuk mondar-mandir dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

"Hyunji-ya?"

Kyuhyun kecil hanya menghela nafas ketika saudaranya itu tidak menyahut karena berada di ruangan lain. Ia kemudian terpaksa mengikuti langkah Hyunji yang tengah kalut tersebut.

"Hyunji-ya!" Kyuhyun setengah berseru dan beruntung Hyunji langsung menoleh dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja jika sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?"

Arah mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada tangan hyunji yang terus memegang lehernya.

"Hyun—" Suara Hyunji tercekat. "Punyaku…" Lanjutnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun makin bingung. Hyunji terlihat sangat takut.

"Kalung… kalung punyaku…"

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengernyit, namun akhirnya ia cepat mengerti kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kyu, kau tau di mana kalungku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aniya. Kau menghilangkannya?"

Hyunji mengangguk. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi kirinya. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung mengusapnya.

"Coba aku lihat lehermu." Hyunji pikir mungkin saja Kyu menggunakan kalungnya.

"Ini kalungku, kalungmu ada tulisan 'Hyun' dengan tulisan hangul di bagian dalam bandul berbentuk kotak ini. Sedangkan punyaku tulisannya 'Hyun' dengal alfabet." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Senakal apapun dirinya, Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk menjahili Hyunji hingga menyangkut pautkan kalung.

Untuk membuktikannya, Hyunji kemudian menekan pembuka kalung itu.

Klik!

Hanya ada tulisan alfabet di sana, sudah jelas jika kalung itu bukan miliknya.

"Kau benar... Ini kalungmu, Kyu." Gadis mungil itu tertunduk lesu. Maniknya yang sebiru samudra mulai meneteskan liquid bening sekali lagi.

"Cobalah mengingat kapan terakhir kau memakai atau melepasnya, Hyunji-ya." Ujar Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku takut sekali karena aku tidak mengingatnya." Wajah Hyunji sudah memerah di bagian hidung dan matanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak sambil mengangkat bantal sofa dan menunduk ke kolong-kolong meja dan kursi, ikut mencari benda yang hilang itu.

"Sudah kau cari di semua kamar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tangannya sibuk menggeser benda-benda yang menurutnya telah menyembunyikan kalung Hyunji.

"Sudah, tapi tetap tidak ada. Appa pasti marah. Aku menghilangkan kalung dari appa." Terus saja racauan Hyunji terlontarkan. Bibir gadis mungil itu bahkan bergetar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya juga pencariannya. Kalung itu tetap tidak ditemukan, kemudian Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di sofa.

"Duduk di sini!" Suruh Kyuhyun pada saudaranya yang masih berdiri sambil menangis.

Gadis kecil itu dengan patuh menuruti perintah saudara tertuanya, Hyunji duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya saling meremas karena rasa gelisah.

"Hyunji-ya. Pakai kalungku saja dulu. Nanti biar aku yang bilang pada appa, jika aku menghilangkan kalungku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melepas kalung di lehernya namun tangan Hyunji menahannya.

"Shireo… ini milikmu." Tolak Hyunji dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Hyunji yang mencekal pergerakannya, lalu ia kembali melepas kalung miliknya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun pun memasangkan kalung itu di leher Hyunji.

"Kyu…" mata bulat gadis kecil itu kembali berkaca-kaca ketika sang kakak memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya.

"Selesai." Laki-laki itu tampak puas dengan pekerjaannya, ia kemudian merapihkan posisi kalung itu dan kembali mengusap air mata Hyunji.

Hyunji menatap penuh tanda tanya pada saudaranya itu. Matanya masih basah meski sang kakak telah menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Bagaimana jika nanti Appa marah padamu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Cukup jaga saja kalung milikku sama seperti kau menjaga milikmu. Jangan pernah kembalikan ini padaku sampai kau menemukan milikmu kembali. Kau juga tidak perlu pikirkan bagaimana jika Appa akan memarahiku atau memarahimu. Gwenchana, aku adalah namja. Biar aku yang menghadapi appa. Aku juga akan melindungimu."

Hyunji hanya mengangguk, wajahnya sudah lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya telah memahami dan akan mematuhi dengan baik pesan sang kakak.

Flash Back off

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih memakai kalung itu Hyunji-ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kalung lamaku benar-benar hilang ditelan bumi." Lirih sang gadis yang lebih muda. Ia mengingat pesan saudaranya untuk menjaga kalung miliknya hingga milik lamanya kembali. Namun sepertinya Hyunji harus menelan pahit karena kalung lamanya benar-benar tidak pernah kembali.

Gadis dengan irish berwarna biru itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia baru saja mengenang masa kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kini keduanya berdiri bersebelahan, tinggi Hyunji hanya sebatas telinga Kyuhyun. Perempuan memang lebih pendek daripada laki-laki, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Keduanya mengfokuskan pandangan ke arah pantulan diri mereka yang ada di cermin. Kembar? Itu adalah istilah yang mereka berdua yakini selama ini. Entah bagaimanapun kebenarannya, Hyunji serta Kyuhyun tak ingin ambil pusing.

Kesamaan yang kentara dari keduanya adalah kulit yang sama pucatnya, hidung mancung, bentuk bibir, dan mata yang sama. Hanya saja, irish mata Hyunji yang berwarna biru sedangkan Kyuhyun berwarna coklat karamel. Tentu saja, keduanya memiliki bola mata yang sama indahnya.

Jemari lentik Hyunji meraba bandul kalungnya. "Kalung ini dipesan appa dari Itali. Aku masih merasa bersalah, kau dimarahi appa karena menghilangkan kalung kembar kita." Wajahnya nampak murung dan kecewa. Kejadian di masa lalu sangat membekas dalam ingatan Hyunji.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya. "Tapi sekarang tidak masalah, kejadian itu belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah memiliki kalung yang baru. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup senang karena kau tidak menghilangkan kalung lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Hyunji menyentuh bandul kalungnya. "Ne, sekarang kalung kita memiliki tulisan 'Hyun' dengan huruf alfabet. Tanpa perbedaan lagi seperti dulu." Inilah yang disukai oleh Hyunji, setelah appa marah luar biasa, beliau langsung menghubungi perancang kalung itu lalu memesan sebuah kalung lagi. Hingga kini keduanya memliki kalung yang sama persis.

"Hyunji-ya, berjanjilah untuk tidak melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Namun tetap sembunyikan kalung ini. Tetap lanjutkan tugasmu untuk menjaga kalung itu sampai kapanpun, tapi kau tidak boleh sembarangan membiarkan kalungmu terekspos begitu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang dan penuh permohonan. Hatinya tergerak secara spontan mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Hyunji mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa?" Bertanya alasan yang jelas. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat yang terkesan abstrak tanpa keterangan apa atau mengapa.

Menghela nafas pelan, Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak rambut yeoja bermata biru itu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya tau kalau kita memiliki kalung yang sama." Jawabnya ringan yang terdengar cukup logis di telinga Hyunji.

"Ah, kau membuatku was was saja." Sepasang netra Hyunji mengerjap, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk balas merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku menyembunyikan kalungku dengan baik di balik kemeja. Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama? Tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan menyembunyikan kalungku sampai kapanpun." Bibir Hyunji bergerak dengan cepat kala mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Mengangguk mantap. "Ya, kalungku tersembunyi dengan baik..."

"Kau tahu tidak? Sampai saat ini, ketika aku kesepian, aku suka memandangi foto kelurga kita yang tersemat di dalam bandul." Ada binar rasa rindu bercampur kesenangan di sana. Binar yang tersirat samar sehingga tidak semua bisa menyadarinya.

"Eoh, foto Kibum oppa sungguh menggemaskan." Hyunji tersenyum lebar, ia membuka liontin kalung yang dikenakannya lalu melihat potret bocah lelaki dengan gigi depan yang baru tanggal. Mirip seperti jendela.

"Hahahaha, Kibum hyung pasti menjewer telingamu karena menyebutnya 'menggemaskan'." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, pikirannya membayangkan ekspresi Kibum yang bersungut-sungut karena disebut 'menggemaskan'.

Hening sejenak. Keduanya sama-sama menatap bayangan tubuh masing-masing yang tercetak di cermin. Pikiran mereka berkelana menjelajahi banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan.

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini masih mengggangguku." Gadis bermata biru itu mulai berpikir jika bertanya sedikit bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Sebenarnya yang terlahir lebih dulu itu aku atau kamu?" Si gadis bermata biru akhirnya mampu melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama dua puluh tahun mengganjal di otaknya.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Aku juga tidak tahu... Kita sepakat berganti posisi setiap appa marah. Yang dimarahi harus menjadi adik." Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

Ya, kesepakatan konyol tentang yang dimarahi harus menjadi adik adalah kesepakatan mereka sejak kecil yang masih mereka anut sampai sekarang karena diantara keduanya, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang terlahir duluan.

Sang gadis mengerlingkan matanya, "Itu mengesalkan. Akulah yang sering dimarahi oleh appa karena tidak menuntaskan kursus memasak, piano, dan menjahit." Hyunji merasa kesal karena dirinya yang lebih sering mendapatkan omelan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun diasuh dengan didikan yang sama, namun dirinya tidak. Terlalu banyak kursus memasak, menjahit, tata krama yang diikuti Hyunji atas perintah sang appa. Terkadang, semua hal itu membuatnya muak. Bahkan sangat sering ketika gadis itu merasa bosan, pilihan kabur untuk menghampiri tempat latihan karate Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha, ingatlah Hyunji-ya. Kita ini saudara yang diadopsi, tidak ada yang tau siapa yang lahir terlebih dahulu. Bahkan saat kecil, appa dan eomma membebaskan kita untuk memilih siapa yang menjadi kakak ataupun adik." Inilah sebuah kenyataan yang terungkap beberapa tahun silam. Mereka berdua hanyalah anak adopsi yang diambil dari panti asuhan.

"Kau benar Kyu... Itulah alasannya kenapa aku malas memanggilmu 'oppa' karena pada akhirnya kita akan bertukar lagi." Hyunji mengerjap. "Ah, tapi saat kita batita. Akulah yang menjadi kakakmu." Lanjutnya dengan nada kebanggaan yang membuncah. Menjadi kakak adalah sesuatu yang berkesan bagi Hyunji karena dia bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan beberapa hal.

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun menguap seketika berubah menjadi cebikan jengah. "Itu karena aku belum lancar berbicara Hyunji-ya." Maniknya berputar malas menanggapi kenyataan yang memang benar adanya di masa lampau.

"Kyunnie... Sini peluk nuna!" Hyunji membalikkan tubuh, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

Bergidik ngeri, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah menjauh. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti tante genit daripada menjadi seorang kakak." Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan yang kentara. Mimpi apa dia kemarin? Hyunji sangat tidak pantas bersikap sok manis.

"Aigooo, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku satu kali saja?" Mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Hyunji mengubah tangan yang tadinya ia rentangkan menjadi bersedekap di depan dada.

Menggeleng beberapa kali. "Aniya! Menganggumu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Hahaha!" Tawa renyah itu mengikis rasa sedih yang tadinya menumpuk di hati Hyunji kala terbesit kejadian mengesankan saat mereka balita.

Keduanya kemudian kembali membahas kejadian masa kecil mereka. Sesekali, tawa lepas meluap diantara keduanya.

Sebenarnya, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu perasaan lain yang dirasakan oleh Hyunji. Gadis itu tidak tampak dalam suasana hati yang baik meski keduanya selalu tertawa. Semuanya karena Hyunji adalah bukan seseorang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan atau suasana hatinya yang buruk. Tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun yang mulai bertanya, Hyunji bukanlah orang yang mudah mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan mudah. Apapun itu, dikala rasa sedih mendatangi si gadis bermata biru, Kyuhyun hanya bisa untuk tetap berada di sampingnya untuk mengikis perasaan buruk yang dirasakan gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, dua sosok bersetelan serba hitam yang membalut tubuh keduanya saling duduk berhadapan dengan fokus yang penuh pada laptop mereka masing-masing.

Gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala ketika pegal menghinggapi kedua bahunya.

"Aku pegal sekali." Si gadis bersuara. Mengeluh adalah kebiasaan yang paling sering diucapkannya.

"Bahu dan mataku pegal karena terlalu lama menatap laptop. Hei, Kyu. Istirahatkan dirimu." Keluhnya sekali lagi.

Hyunji, gadis itu hanya mencebikkan mulutnya ketika laki-laki didepannya tidak memberi respon apapun. "Aku berbicara denganmu, tuan muda yang sibuk." Sunggutnya kesal.

"Katakan saja." Singkat Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu!" Astaga! Hyunji benar-benar bisa naik darah hanya dengan meladeni sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari laptop. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Lupakan." Hyunji meletakkan laptopnya di meja lalu menyandarkan kedua kakinya di meja.

Menyadari bahwa gadis sebelahnya setengah merengut, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat tatapannya. "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Bagaimana?" Hyunji justru balik bertanya dan duduk mendekat.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Sang gadis menghela nafas. "Menurutmu apalagi? Tentu saja aku menanyakan hasil uji sampel darah di dalam kaleng."

"Ahh, hasilnya masih belum keluar. Kepala tim forensik Im kesulitan meneliti sampel tersebut saat jam kerja, jadi ia menyusup ke laboratorium ketika hari minggu."

Mereka memang sepakat untuk meneliti lebih lanjut 'surat kaleng' misterius yang ditemukan tepat dua hari lalu. Mereka melakukan penyelidikan ini bukan tanpa maksud. Katakanlah ini adalah 'Penyelidikan tersembunyi' mungkin itu istilah yang lebih tepat dibanding 'penyelidikan ilegal'.

"Aku sudah penasaran. Sangat!" Hyunji menutup laptonya agak keras, meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja. Mimik kesal di wajahnya tampak jelas.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa penasaran disini, nona." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa setengah malas. Tidak berminat melontarkan gagasan sarkastik yang biasa dilakukannya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan siluet tubuh tinggi tegap yang berjalan sembari mengendong sekotak kardus.

"BERKAS BARU!" Pendatang itu berseru kencang, membuat kedua detektif yang bergelut dengan pikirannya terlonjak kaget karena tidak memyadari kedatangan sosok berpangkat tinggi itu.

Atensi Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada orang yang mengagetkannya. "Donghae hyung, aku pikir kau tahu tentang tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk." Sindirnya.

Sang kepala polisi malah menolehkan kepala menatap sang detektif baru yang memandangnya datar. "Wahh, detektif Hyun ternyata ada di sini." Ucapnya berbasa-basi. Nyatanya, Donghae sudah tau jika sepasang kakak adik itu berada di satu ruangan sejak pukul 8 pagi, entah untuk mendiskusikan apa.

Fokus Hyunji berpindah dari wajah sang kepala polisi menuju ke kotak kardus. "Berkas apa yang oppa bawa?" Sepasang maniknya berbinar penasaran.

"Ini berkas kiriman yang baru saja datang. Kasus pembunuhan berantai, dokumen 258." Sang kepala polisi menaruh kardus tersebut ke atas meja. Membiarkan dua pasang mata menatap kardus itu dengan lekat.

Mengulum senyum, Hyunji menatap ragu ke arah Donghae yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak ke 3 setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Buka saja."

Kardus pun terbuka, di dalamnya terlihat banyak keping CD, album foto, beberapa amplop, lalu tumpukan dokumen yang tertumpuk rapi. Masih ada barang-barang lain yang pastinya merupakan barang bukti penting.

Dengan semangat, Hyunji meraih satu dokumen yang berada paling atas. "Eh, kenapa dokumennya bernomor 233?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, ia menghampiri Hyunji yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan sang kepala polisi. "Jangan bercanda!" Tidak percaya ketika Hyunji mengatakan sebuah nomor dokumen kasus yang berbeda. Salah paket bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas terjadi.

"Ada suratnya." Sang kepala polisi mengambil sepucuk surat yang juga berada di atas lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tatapan detektif Cho menajam, tanda jika ia mulai berkonsentrasi penuh. Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun membuka amplop surat tersebut. "Kepala kepolisian Lee. Berkas 233 diduga berkesinambungan dengan berkas 258." Sederet kalimat itu menjelaskan setidak wajaran yang ada. Apalagi? Berkesinambungan? Yang benar saja!

"Aigoo... Kasus ini sudah sangat tua. Kenapa kita harus membongkar satu lagi kasus lama?" Bibir Hyunji bergerak untuk menggerutu ketika ia melihat tanggal yang tercetak di halaman pertama dokumen.

Sepasang manik mata detektif Cho bergerak menjelajahi deretan huruf. "Kasus pembunuhan nomor 233. Identifikasi TKP menunjukkan jika korban adalah CEO Lee Corp bernama Lee Donghwa usia 37 tahun." Kyuhyun membaca kalimat kedua yang tercetak di surat itu.

Deg!

Terpaku, Lee Donghae - sang kepala polisi itu merasa pikirannya tersedot ke masa lalu. Nama, perusahaan, umur yang didengarnya telah membuat dampak luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Netranya mendadak kosong seolah tak ada gairah hidup di sana.

Sementara itu kedua detektif muda tidak menyadari perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada sang kepala polisi. Mereka terus saja membongkar-bongkar dokumen yang lainnya.

Dengan santai Hyunji membuka halaman terakhir dari dokumen yang dibawanya. "Korban bernama Lee Donghwa ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tusukan di bagian perut dan beberapa sayatan tajam di bagian lengan serta bahu sebelah kiri. Hasil olah TKP tidak menunjukkan adanya bukti jejak DNA si pelaku yang tertinggal. Rekaman CCTV bahkan para penjaga mansion Lee berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh tersangka."

"L-lee Dong-donghwa." Suara tersendat dari kepala polisi sontak saja membuat Hyun bersaudara menatap ke arahnya.

Heran, keduanya menaikkan sebelah alis begitu melihat wajah sang kepala polisi yang sudah seputih kertas. "Kepala polisi Lee, anda baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Donghae.

Tersadar dari masa transisinya. Donghae mengerjap masih dengan tatapan kosong. "Ini berkas tentang kasus kematian orangtuaku." Bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses menyentak Hyun bersaudara.

Tuk

Terkejut.

Ya. Keduanya terkejut.

Obsidian Hyunji bahkan terbelalak lebar dan tangannya secara refleks menjatuhkan dokumen yang dibawanya ke atas lantai begitu saja. "A-apa?" Terbata-bata. Ini sebuah kejutan luar biasa yang mampu membuat otaknya macet.

"Orangtua?"

Diam, namja bernama Lee Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai pembenaran. Pikirannya masih kalut, kasus 233 memang dihentikan penyelidikannya karena bukti yang kurang akurat untuk meringkus sang pelaku.

"Aigoo... Kepalaku terasa berputar." Tangan kanan Hyunji terangkat memijat pelipis, kepalanya terasa pening.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menarik lengan Donghae, membawa namja itu agar duduk di atas sofa untuk menenangkan psikisnya. Wajah si kepala polisi bahkan sudah seputih mayat sekarang.

Srak

Srak

Srak

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalam kardus. Menata semua barang ke atas meja dengan runtut berdasarkan nomor seri yang tercetak.

233 dan 258. Rupanya kardus itu memuat dua berkas yang sudah berlabel nomor sebagai penanda. "Hyun, kau bertugas memeriksa berkas 233. Berkas 258 biarkan aku yang mengatasinya." Ini keputusan final. Membongkar kasus lama bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi jika berkasnya sebanyak ini jika digabungkan dengan berkas 258 yang sudah mereka bongkar kemarin.

"Baik." Hyunji mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu tugas yang lengkap tanpa berbagi jatah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita perlu merangkum kejanggalan yang terdapat pada kedua berkas ini. Jika perlu, kita harus mendatangi TKP atau jika memang dibutuhkan kita akan mengumpulkan ulang alibi saksi mata." Suara datar Kyuhyun saat melontarkan strateginya membuat Hyunji mengernyitkan dahi.

Nada yang datar tanpa intonasi itu membuat ingatan Hyunji berputar pada masa tertentu. Saat Kyuhyun menatap semuanya bagaikan warna abu-abu. Ya, warna yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kencan buta?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah mendengar sepasang kata yang diucapkan Hyunji.

"Eomma, usiaku memang 22 tahun dan cukup produktif untuk mencari pasangan. Tapi… ah, ayolah. Karirku di dunia detektif baru saja dimulai. Aku baru mendapatkan kasus baru. Aku tidak bisa membuat prioritas yang membuatku harus memilih antara menjadi kekasih yang baik dan detektif yang hebat. Aku tidak bisa…" Suara gadis bermata sebiru samudra itu bahkan terdengar merengek sekarang.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!" Penolakan tegas terucap sudah dari bibir merah Cho Hyunji.

Pipp

Sambungan telefon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Hyunji. Kakinya menghentak keras lantai marmer yang mengkilap dengan sepatu pantofel hitamnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, melihat ekspresi adiknya yang tertekuk sedemikian rupa bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik. Namun melihatnya itu seperti lama-lama ia gemas sendiri.

"Jujur saja, apa yang dikatakan eomma tidak buruk juga. Pergilah kencan dengan seseorang, mengajak komitmen lebih lanjut dengannya, dan menikah. Kau bisa berikan aku keponakan yang lucu dan mungkin bisa beralih menjadi seorang fashion desainer untuk kehidupanmu selanjutnya." Sekalipun Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Adiknya itu mempunyai postur tubuh proporsional, cukup menjual sebagai artis atau model kelas kakap.

"Telingaku panas sekali mendengar itu, Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa mendepakku dari kantor kepolisian. Sekalipun yang menyuruhku adalah calon kekasihku, eomma, bahkan kau! Tidak ada yang bisa." Sepasang mata Hyunji berkilat tajam, ia tidak suka diperintah untuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang memang disukainya.

"Detektif Hyun. Berikan rasa pedulimu pada eomma, berpikirlah logis siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan Daily Fashion jika bukan anda?" Masih tidak mengalihkan topik bahasan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi pengarahannya.

Gadis bermata biru itu mendelik. "Istrimu saja." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Istriku? Itu masih lama. Aku akan menikah ketika berumur 30 tahun. Lagipula, tidak baik juga apabila seorang gadis terlalu lama menunda pernikahannya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia melangkah mendekat menghampiri Hyunji yang masih mempertahankan tatapan membunuhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di bahu Hyunji, memutar tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap ke arah cermin yang bertengger manis melekat di dinding. "Lihatlah! Kau ini seorang gadis. Kau memang bukan shoppaholic yang menggilai department store setiap hari. Tapi semua barangmu diambil dari brand terkenal. Jam tangan Rolex, Alexandre Christie. Tas Gucci... Oh, apalagi? Sepatu, Perhiasan, bahkan mobilmu lebih mahal dibandingkan mobilku." Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen setiap barang yang dimiliki adiknya. "Toner, milk cleanser, face cream, foundation, concealer, bedak, eye liner, maskara, lip gloss, lip stick, eye shadow, blush on, penjepit bulu mata. Semua itu menghiasi nakas kamarmu. Facial foam, lulur, sabun, pasta gigi, masker, deodorant, mouthwash. Terpajang rapi di kamar mandi. Lotion, parfum, lip stick, dan sun cream. Tidak pernah absen menghuni tas selempangmu." Lanjutnya dengan lugas tanpa melewatkan satupun jenis kosmetik adiknya yang pesolek namun berkepribadian layaknya seorang namja karena tidak menyisakan kesan anggun sedikitpun.

"Aku tetaplah seorang wanita biasa yang membutuhkan komestik. Lalu apa masalahmu?" Dagu Hyunji terangkat, ia menyentak keras tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di bahunya.

"Selamat detektif Hyun. Anda berhasil membangun toko kosmetik di apartment ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santai namun tetap menyisakan sindiran halusnya.

Tersenyum miring, Hyunji mendengus sekali lalu terkekeh layaknya anggota mafia yang tengah menghadapi rivalnya. "Aku tersanjung. Rupanya oppa mengingat semua barang milikku dan mampu mengingatnya satu persatu."

Brakkk!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Hyunji mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding. "Berhenti merecoki hidupku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Peringatnya tegas dengan sepasang onix yang berkilat tajam. "Sekali lagi kau menyuruhku berhenti menjadi detektif, saat itulah aku akan mencekikmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Hyunji mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, tidak perduli meskipun cengkramannya sudah menyerupai cekikan erat.

Brakkk!

Membalikkan keadaan, Kyuhyun menyentak keras cekikan Hyunji lalu mendorong gadis itu ke sisi dinding yang lain. "Kekuatanku jauh lebih besar darimu Hyunji-ya. Kaulah yang harus menjaga sikap, jadilah adik yang baik." Tersenyum simpul setengah meremehkan.

Puk

Puk

Puk

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyunji dengan ringan.

"Sialan kau Detektif Cho!" Nafas Hyunji menderu, ia mengumpat keras tak perduli akan aturan tata krama.

"Simpan tenagamu. Kasus pembunuhan berantai keluarga Kim mulai diselidiki besok." Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan adiknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu, jika kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak elit sekali lagi." Hyunji tidak pernah main-main. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ya ya ya. Silakan saja jika kau ingin mendapat berita pagi yang konyol tentang seorang kakak laki-laki mati dicekik yang dibunuh adik perempuannya hanya karena tidak mau disuruh menikah. Aigoo."

Hyunji berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kaki setengah menghentak

Posisi sebagai detektif agar ia bisa membongkar sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Kibum mengambil alih segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinding putih bersih itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Jam yang tergantung di sana masih juga berdetik dengan teratur. Waktu tidak bisa ditarik ataupun dipercepat, itulah ketentuan yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Waktu akan berlalu dan menyisakan sebuah kenangan untuk kita. Kenangan akan sebuah cerita pahit ataupun manis perjalanan hidup.

Sepasang saudara berbeda gender terlihat menempati sebuah ruangan yang sama. Namun salah satu dari keduanya tampsk membulatkan mara disertai ekspresi terkejutnya.

"OH MY GOD! CHO KYUHYUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Teriakan keras menggema begitu saja, untungnya telinga si pemilik ruangan sudah biasa mendengar sentakan tanpa peringatan seperti itu.

Si pemilik ruangan - Kyuhyun, memutar bola mata menanggapi adiknya yang labil dan sungguh membuatnya jengah. "Mengemasi beberapa barang." Menjawab dengan malas tanpa menatap sang adik yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Orang bodoh juga tahu kau sedang berkemas, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Hyunji lebih lanjut.

Tangan detektif Cho bergerak mengambil banyak dokumen, memasukkannya ke dalam map yang sudah ditandai. "Bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi ke Gangnam."

"Gangnam? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyelidiki kasus." Terang Kyuhnyun sekali lagi.

"Kapan?" Bertanya dengan polos. Hyunji benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Bukankah jadwal kegiatan sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, merengangkan lengannya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama bergulat dengan berkas-berkas. Namja berkulit pucat itu menegakkan tubuh, berbalik lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Besok pagi. Perjalanan sangat panjang, ada 5 kantor kepolisian yang akan kita kunjungi untuk mengirimkan berkas titipan dari kepala penyidik Kim. Detektif Hyun, aku menghimbau agar kau menyiapkan banyak perlengkapan karena kita harus menginap di sana." Kyuhyun berharap otak Hyunji mampu menyerap deretan penjelasan yang telah terlontarkan.

"Berapa lama? dan siapa saja partner yang ikut?" Wajah Hyunji dengan antusiasme yang menggebu, sungguh mirip dengan bocah yang mendengar kata 'liburan'.

"Tiga hari. Kepala polisi Lee Donghae dan death photografer Lee Sungmin." Bibir Kyuhyun mengucapkan dua nama yang akan ikut serta menyelidiki TKP di Dongdaemun.

Kepala Hyunji mengangguk-angguk kecil -reaksinya kala memahami sesuatu- dengan wajah polos. "Hakim Choi Siwon. Tidakkah sebaiknya dia juga diikutsertakan?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Heran sekali mendengar nama sang hakim disebutkan dalam situasi seperti ini. "Detektif Hyun, tugas seorang hakim adalah menjatuhkan vonis hukuman pada tersangka. Habitat yang tepat bagi hakim adalah kantor pengadilan bukan menelisik TKP. Andai kau mengajukan jaksa Park Jungsoo, aku bisa mempertimbangkan keikutsertaannya karena tugas seorang jaksa adalah menuntut pelaku. Jaksa juga perlu menelisik TKP untuk memperkuat tuntutannya, namun tetap dalam konteks terbatas yang sudah tercantum dalam prosedur." Pikiran Hyunji haruslah diluruskan dengan cara memperinci segalanya, menunjukkan prosedur secara tidak langsung dengan kalimat sindiran.

Bibir yeoja bermata biru itu mencebik, lalu netranya menatap detektif Cho dengan tajam, mimik wajah yang dikenali jikalau si detektif Hyun sangat kesal karena ucapan barusan. "Detektif Cho, entah kenapa semakin lama tingkat kebencianku padamu semakin tinggi."

Benarkan saja, Hyunji tidak suka ketika Kyuhyun mendikte kesalahannya secara abstrak. Bibir si detektif Cho tersenyum, ia semakin ingin membuat detektif Hyun kesal. "Terima kasih. Frasa yang anda ucapkan sangat indah detektif Hyun. 'BenCi' dalam rumus frasa remaja berarti 'Benih Cinta'. Ahhh, rupanya anda sungguh mencintai saya sebagai kakak."

Mata berwarna biru itu melebar karena terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan untuk menanggapi jauh dari konteks wajar.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Detektif Cho berjalan meninggalkan detektif Hyun yang masih terpaku dengan ekspresi aneh. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah mirip dengan patung karena terlalu kaku.

"Sampai jumpa di apartemen, detektif Hyun!" Kyuhyun berseru kala kakinya sudah menapak di luar ruangan dan tetap membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

Brakkk!

Terkejut? Tidak sama sekali. Namun Kyuhyun menangkap beberapa anggota polisi yang terlonjak kaget. Suara gebrakan tadi tentunya berasal dari Hyunji yang memukul telak meja kayu berpelitur.

"CHO KYUHYUN! AKAN KU CEKIK KUCING PERSIA MILIKMU!" Ancaman menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh, tetap berjalan menjauh menuju lift. Baginya menganggu Hyunji merupakan kesenangan tersendiri yang takkan pernah disia-siakannya.

Di sisi lain koridor, dua pasang mata mengerjap lalu saling melempar pandangan. Kejadian barusan merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi di kantor polisi.

"Aigooo, aku sungguh takjub dengan detektif Cho. Dia mampu bertahan hidup dengan detektif Hyun. Ckckck." Salah satu dari kedua sosok itu yang tak lain adalah kepala penyidik Kim melontarkan keprihatinannya. Hyunji bukan gadis biasa yang akan berlemah lembut, justru cenderung bersikap bar-bar.

"Aku penasaran dengan masa lalu Cho Kyuhyun." Kepala polisi Lee menatap lurus ke arah siluet tubuh detektif Cho yang menunggu di depan pintu lift. Tanpa sadar, ia mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Kepala polisi Lee, apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?" Mengernyit heran. Kepala penyidik Kim menangkap kalimat yang tidak biasa.

Tersentak, kepala polisi Lee mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, aniya! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hyunji mendengar semuanya. Gadis itu kini menatap kedua namja berbeda pangkat itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash back

Tempat penuh aturan, buku, dan tuntutan nilai, begitulah sebagian orang memandang bagunan megah yang didirikan sebagai tempat menimba ilmu. Sekolah elit yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak orang kaya berpenghasila tinggi.

"Kyu..." Panggilan lirih itu menggema di sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi. Jam sekolah telah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, nyaris semua murid telah dijemput oleh orangtua masing-masing.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah sepasang kaki mungil mengetuk lantai berwarna coklat muda yang nampak sedikit berdebu, surai kecoklatan yang dikuncir kuda bergerak-gerak kala kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok saudaranya.

Satu

Dua

Ada dua siswa yang terlihat bercengkrama. Gadis kecil bersurai coklat itu tersenyum tipis. "Hei, apa kalian melihat Kyuhyun?" Ia bertanya dengan antusias pada kedua siswa yang lumayan dikenalinya sebagai anggota tim sepak bola.

"Aniya." Keduanya serempak menggeleng. Secara tidak langsung, jawabab tersebut melunturkan senyuman si gadis kecil.

Hari sudah petang. Gadis kecil itu harus segera menemukan saudaranya yang entah kabur ke mana. "Kyu!" Panggilnya agak keras. Masih cukup berbahaya jika berteriak saat seonsaengnimdeul masih belum pulang.

"Kyu, eodiga!" Semakin lama. Rasa khawatir menyusup dalam hati gadis kecil itu.

Lelah... sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu putih itu sudah terasa lelah karena menyusuri koridor tanpa henti. "Hiks, Kyu... Jangan bercanda! Katakan kau ada di mana?" Sepasang netra berwarna biru mulai berkabut tipis.

Gadis kecil bernama Hyunji itu memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah-tengah korodor sembari menselonjorkan kakinya. Tangannya menakup wajah yang kini sudah berderai air mata.

Brakkk!

Gebrakan keras terdengar dari arah gudang. Hyunji terkejut dan beringsut mundur ke arah tembok.

"Ugggh..." Lenguhan itu membuat sepasang netra Hyunji terbuka lebar. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Suara tadi pasti berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Gudang itu penuh debu. Banyak meja yang rusak ditumpuk pada satu sisi bagian gudang. Adapula beberapa kardus berisi buku-buku usang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Katakan! Apa kau anak adopsi Cho Jaesuk!" Seorang pria bermasker hitam sedang mencekik leher siswa kelas 2 yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sakit... Leher Kyuhyun terasa tercekik dengan lumayan kuat. "..." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan mencengkram lengan pria itu. Namun semua tenaga Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak akan bisa membuat cengkraman tersebut terlepas.

Di koridor...

Hyunji meremas tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dengan memantapkan keberanian, Hyunji pun mendekati gudang. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggeser kenop pintu.

Deg

Terpaku, sepasang netra Hyunji terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau dengan banyak luka mengerikan.

"Bocah, cepat katakan!" Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berteriak marah.

"..." Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng susah payah. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai jati dirinya. Appa dan eomma sudah berpesan agar ia serta Hyunji tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun.

Duaghh!

"Uhuk, uhukk." Kyuhyun terbatuk setelah dihajar dengan keras pada bagian perutnya.

Nafas Hyunji berderu. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Kyuhyun dianiaya. "K-kyu..."

Suara lirih yang terbata berhasil membuat si pria menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Di sana ada gadis kecil dengan netra sebiru samudra yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Ah, si manis yang menggemaskan datang." Pria itu menyeringai di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia hanya memancing dengan satu umpan, namun ikan yang didapatinya ada dua. Sungguh keberuntungan yang sangat bagus.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki Hyunji perlahan mendekati si pria berpakaian hitam. Di atas lantai penuh debu, Kyuhyun beringsut bangkit.

"Hyunji, per-pergi!" Susah payah Kyuhyun meloloskan kata. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, apalagi tadi ia juga dicekik dengan keras.

"Jahat! Kau ahjusi jahat!" Hyunji memandang penuh benci.

Grep

Dalam satu tarikan. Hyunji sudah berada dalam dekapan erat pria itu. "Akkkh..." Rintih Hyunji ketika bahunya dicengkram sangat erat.

"Kau pasti saudaranya. Katakan! Siapa nama orangtuamu!" Pria itu makin menguatkan cengkramannya.

Hyunji pikir inilah penyebab Kyuhyun disiksa. "Cho Haera dan Cho Jaesuk." Nalar Hyunji hanya menyimpulkan jika ini cara terakhir yang harus dilakukan agar si pria mau melepaskan dirinya serta Kyuhyun.

Pria itu masih menahan Hyunji dalam kungkungannya. "Ternyata benar, kalian berdua adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh Haera dan Jaesuk." Fakta inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Sebuah jawaban sederhana yang mengandung sebuah kenyataan berkesinambungan dengan dendam.

"Lepaskan Hyunji!"

Bugh

"Akkh!" Rintih si pria berbaju hitam ketika sebuah balok kayu menghantam kepalanya. Spontan saja cengkramannya pada bahu Hyunji terlepas.

Bugh

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Pria itu mengumpat, dia berbalik lalu melayangkan serangan balasan.

Duagh

Brugg

Hyunji terkejut, nafasnya menderu kala atensinya menatap sang saudara kembar yang tergeletak dengan kondisi setengah sadar. "KYUHYUN!"

"Akkkh..." Rintihan meluncur, Kyuhyun kecil merasa kesakitan. Teriakan Hyunji hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya.

Pria misterius itu menatap sengit, tangannya terkepal erat dan bersiap memberikan bogem pada bocah laki-laki yang telah mengusiknya.

"HYUNJI! KYUHYUN! KALIAN DI MANA?" Panggilan dari seorang wanita membuat pria itu tersentak, gerakannya terhenti lalu berjalan mundur. "Sial!" Umpatan terlontar, gurat kemarahan jelas terpantri di wajahnya yang tertutupi.

"Dengar! Kali ini kalian lolos dari siksaanku, namun tidak untuk selanjutnya." Ancaman yang mengerikan untuk kedua saudara kembar.

Cklek

Pintu gudang terbuka, wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan tampak lega mendapati kedua anaknya di dalam gudang.

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah lebar diambil, wanita itu terbelalak mendapati komdisi yang tidak biasa. Seragam lusuh, rambut acak-acakan, juga beberapa lecet dan memar.

"Hyunji! Kyuhyun!" Tangan wanita itu bergetar, perlahan mendekati Hyunji dan Kyuhyun yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Bibir tipis itu bergerak, sang putra menatap wajah wanita itu dengan sayu. "Eomma ..." Hanya suara lirih, tenggorokan tak mampu lagi bersuara.

Brug

"Aigoo ... Kyuhyun." Tubuh mungil Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, napasnya lemah dan tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Flash back off

Gelap.

Dingin.

Sepi.

Ruangan itu sangat temaram dengan seberkas cahaya dari lampu tidur di atas nakas. Dua ranjang berukuran single terletak bersebelahan, nampak dua manusia yang terlelap nyaman di sana dengan selimut putih. Sepoi angin membelai korden jendela yang sengaja dibuka, membiarkan hembusan malam menyusup ke dalam kamar.

"Hiks, hiks..." Sebuah isakan memecah keheningan, mengusik seseorang yang tidur di ranjang sebelah kiri.

Merasa tidak nyaman, tubuh yang terlelap di ranjang kiri mulai menggeliat. Netranya terbuka lalu mengerjap beberapa kali karena kelopak mata yang seakan begitu lengket.

Memicing, mengfokuskan penglihatan pada sosok lain yang tidur satu ruangan dengannya di ranjang sebelah kanan. "Hyunji, kau kenapa?" Melontarkan pertanyaan. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat melihat Hyunji yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks, Kyu... Kyu..." Isakan itu sekali lagi terdengar disertai gumaman nama.

Panik, Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya lalu meloncat turun kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Hyunji sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hei, Cho Hyunji!"

'Hyunji bermimpi buruk' itulah kesimpulan singkat atas keadaan Hyunji yang memejamkan mata erat sembari bergerak-gerak gelisah. Peluh membanjiri tubuh gadis bermata biru itu.

Masih tertutup rapat, lelehan air mata sudah membasahi bantal putih bermotif polkadot. "Hiks... Kyuhyun, jangan mati!"

Deg

'Mati' satu kata yang didengar Kyuhyun dari igauan Hyunji semakin membuatnya panik. Gerangan apa yang menyebabkan Hyunji meloloskan kata 'mati' dalam mimpinya?

"Hei, Cho Hyunji! Ireona!" Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan, menguncang bahu bahkan mencubiti lengan Hyunji.

Tidak ada respon. Kelopak mata itu masih menyembunyikan sepasang onix sebiru samudra.

Plakk!

Tamparan keras terpaksa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Beruntung sebuah tamparan berhasil menyentak Hyunji dan menarik kesadarannya dari alam mimpi.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Nafas Hyunji tersengal, spontan ia memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Potongan-potongan kejadian yang dilihatnya sungguh mengerikan, masa lalu itu datang dan menyiksanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo, kau menakutiku!" Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, membalas pelukan erat Hyunji sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak terluka?" Pertanyaan rancu itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika Hyunji belumlah tersadar sepenuhnya dari mimpi buruk.

"Ani. Nan gwenchana Hyunji-ya." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hyunji.

"Hiks, hiks..." Rupanya isakan itu berlanjut, Hyunji menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas piama bagian belakang Kyuhyun dengan erat, tidak perduli jika kukunya bisa saja patah atau melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Opsi terburuk, kuku panjang Hyunji bisa melukai punggung Kyuhyun dan merobek piamanya.

"Aigoo, kenapa menangis lagi eoh?" Kyuhyun sungguh mengantuk, ia belum lama terlelap karena mengerjakan banyak berkas.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 2 dini hari, berarti baru 3 jam ia terlelap dan harus terbangun paksa karena terusik oleh isakan Hyunji.

"Hiks, aku takut."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menenangkan. "Uljima, aku di sini. Tak perlu takut Hyunji-ya." Memang ia tidak sepandai Kibum yang bisa menghibur Hyunji kala murung ataupun sedih. Kyuhyun bahkan menjadi manusia pertama yang sering menjahili Hyunji hingga gadis itu menangis keras.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertama Kyuhyun mendapati Hyunji begitu ketakutan karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun sangat tau jika Hyunji bukanlah gadis penakut, ia bisa menghajar puluhan preman, mencari jejak di dalam hutan belantara, maupun membebaskan sandera dari teroris.

"Ahjusi jahat itu datang... Dia datang untuk membunuh kita." Ucapan lirih itu dilontarkan Hyunji tanpa sadar.

Deg

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. 'Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksudkan Hyunji? Ahjussi siapa? Lalu kenapa ia dan Hyunji ingin dibunuh?' Rentetan pertanyaan itu muncul secara otomatis memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun.

Masa lalu, Kyuhyun butuh membongkar masa lalu yang tidak diketahuinya. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya ia menyelidiki 'ahjussi' yang dimaksudkan Hyunji? Pasti ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi di masa lampau.

To be continue...


End file.
